Sanctuary Drabbles
by Sui Felton
Summary: Even if I lose everything else in exchange I want to embrace you once more... Serie de drabbles dentro del universo de "Sanctuary", tiempo después del final. Escritos para el Harrython 2011. SPOILERS DEL FIC.
1. Daydreamin' songfic

Título: Daydreamin

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Spoilers del final de otro fanfic?

Género: Slash (Romance/Drama)

Clasificación: PG-13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>-Drabble ubicado dentro del Universo de "Sanctuary"-<p>

Este es un drabble ubicado dentro del universo de "Sanctuary", el fic con el que participé en el Big Bang de Harry Potter (hpbigbang_es). No es necesario que lean la historia para entenderla, pero sí trae algunos spoilers del final de la misma…

SONGFIC: ht tp : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=VRdKUS_ZaRw&feature=player_embedded

* * *

><p><strong>Daydreamin'<strong>  
><em><strong>Taniyama Kishou<strong>_

Harry despertó al sentir un viento fresco que recorría su cuerpo. Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Draco, profundamente dormido. Sin querer, su mirada se perdió unos instantes en los suavizados rasgos del rubio, que muy pocas veces mostraba tanta vulnerabilidad.

_When I remember your smile  
>The heat haze that should have sunk wavers<br>_

Potter alzó la mano con la que había estado abrazando al pintor por la cintura y acarició con ternura las blancas mejillas del hombre que amaba.

_The sin that melts the asphalt  
>Scorches my heart<br>I want you, rather than a decayed future  
><em>

Con cuidado, e intentando no despertarlo, jaló la sabana que se había enrollado entre sus piernas y los cubrió a ambos, pues la tela de sus pantalones de pijama no es suficiente para protegerlos del fresco clima. Draco suspiró al sentir nuevamente la calidez de la tela y se acercó aún más al cuerpo de Harry, algo que sólo hacía entre sueños, pues cuando estaba despierto, el rubio apenas y podía tocarlo por voluntad propia.

_Love is daydreamin' a fleeting shadow  
>Before it disappears with the illusions, reach out your hand<br>Even if I lose everything else in exchange  
>I want to embrace you once more<br>_

―_¡A nosotros no nos une nada! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ¡¿Por qué me estás dando esperanzas? ―exclamó el rubio entre lágrimas, sentado sobre Harry, recargado sobre la espada que se había clavado en el suelo, muy cerca del rostro del Gryffindor. _

―_Estás equivocado, Draco ―Harry suspiró e hizo el intento por incorporarse, utilizando la energía que aún conservaba, hasta que su rostro quedó a la misma altura que el del pintor―. Compartimos la misma soledad, la misma tristeza, la misma oscuridad ―jadeó y clavó sus ojos verdes en los grises―. No estás solo. Ya no —hizo una pausa para reunir el valor necesario y finalmente murmuró—: te amo._

_Los ojos de Draco brillaron por un momento ante sus palabras y después se llevó las manos al rostro, gimiendo con desesperación mientras furiosos sonidos comenzaron a salir de su boca._

_Before we know it, the encounter determined by fate  
>Is interrupted by the chaotic darkness<br>_

Harry se acomodó una vez más sobre la cama y acarició lentamente la espalda desnuda de Draco, arrancándole suaves suspiros en el proceso.

_In rusted dreams  
>I search only for you<br>But only captive memories overcome time  
><em>

No muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Draco seguía siendo un tanto distante con él, se encerraba en su estudio por horas y no salía hasta que Ullysses lo obligaba o hasta que finalmente se hubiera cansado de estar solo en aquella habitación, pintando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sin embargo, también hay noches como esta en la que el rubio no puede dormir por su cuenta y termina siempre en los brazos de Harry, platicando con él hasta que ambos terminaban exhaustos y dormidos―más bien es el Gryffindor quien hace toda la plática, pues Draco muy rara vez participa; la verdad es que eso es lo de menos―.

Ellos dos nunca han compartido nada más que unos cuántos besos y caricias; los abrazos, sin embargo, son algo de casi todos los días. Draco siempre termina avergonzado después de eso y a veces deja de hablarle por horas. Por supuesto, Harry sabe que no es algo personal: las emociones de Draco son demasiado frágiles e inestables la mayor parte del tiempo.

_Now, daydreamin' my pulse races  
>Wake up the miracles that echo in your heart<br>Even if reality disappears when I look at it  
>I want to make sure, once more...<br>_

―_¡Puedes creer que me has vencido, pero estás totalmente equivocado! ¡Draco es mío! ¡Mío! ¡No se lo daré a nadie! ¡Este cuerpo me pertenece sólo a mí! ―gritó el rubio con ferocidad, rodeando el cuello de Harry con sus manos para intentar asfixiarlo._

―_Dra… ―el Gryffindor no podía hablar, la falta de oxígeno combinado con el dolor y la pérdida de sangre apenas le permitían mantenerse consciente._

―_¡Cuida bien tú espalda, Harry! ¡Porque algún día, cuando menos lo esperes, te asesinaré! ―exclamó el hombre con una carcajada siniestra._

_Harry cerró los ojos y sintió cómo su garganta era liberada poco a poco, después, el cuerpo de Draco colapsó sobre el suyo, inconsciente._

―_Estaré esperando… ―murmuró Potter mientras rodeaba al rubio con sus brazos. _

_Love is daydreamin' a fleeting shadow  
>Before it disappears with the illusions, reach out your hand<br>Even if I lose everything else in exchange  
>I want to embrace you once more<em>

Han tenido que pelear en varias ocasiones y, por lo general, Harry siempre termina con una o dos heridas, nunca nada serio ni de cuidado; sin embargo, Draco a veces entra en shock después de ello y le dan ataques de ansiedad, éstos a veces son tan grandes que el rubio termina corriéndolo a gritos del lugar, algo en lo que Potter jamás le ha hecho caso, por supuesto.

La muerte siempre ha sido una constante en su vida, esto no es algo que pueda intimidarlo con tanta facilidad. En el pasado, él siempre se había sentido listo para morir. Ahora, sin embargo, eso le parece absurdo y sin sentido.

Harry sabe que Draco tiene miedo de hacerle daño, es por eso que a veces intenta alejarlo. Por eso, a pesar de que sabe que su vida corre peligro constante al estar cerca del pintor, el Gryffindor no está dispuesto a alejarse de su lado. Draco lo necesita.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, Harry necesita a Draco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 4

Espero que les haya gustado… no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que por favor disculpen los errores :'(


	2. El chaperón

Título: El chaperón

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Spoilers de otro fanfic?

Género: Slash

Clasificación: PG-13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>-Relato ubicado dentro del Universo de "Sanctuary"-<p>

Este es un drabble ubicado dentro del universo de "Sanctuary", el fic con el que participé en el Big Bang de Harry Potter (hpbigbang_es). No es necesario que lean la historia para entenderla, pero sí trae algunos spoilers de la misma…

* * *

><p><strong>El chaperón<strong>

Harry entró a la sala y lo primero que vio fue a Draco, parado sobre una silla, acomodando el cuadro del profesor Snape sobre la pequeña chimenea. Con cuidado, y procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, colocó la bolsa de los víveres que había comprado en el callejón Diagon sobre una de las mesitas y esperó hasta que el otro joven se percatara de su presencia.

―Señor Malfoy, le sugiero que duerma un poco más, luce un tanto cansado ―dijo Severus con tono un poco preocupado.

―No pasa nada, estoy bien ―contestó Draco mientras bajaba de la silla. El rubio giró el rostro y se topó de frente con Potter, quien lo veía fijamente a la cara ―. No te escuché llegar ―comentó el pintor con cautela.

―Acabo de hacerlo ―dijo Harry sin dejar de estudiarlo.

Efectivamente, Draco lucía un poco más cansado y pálido de lo normal; éste, por otra parte, parecía demasiado distraído con sus propios asuntos y no le dio mucha importancia a la escrutadora mirada del Gryffindor. El Slytherin caminó hacia la bolsa y comenzó a buscar en ella, sin siquiera voltear a ver al moreno.

―¿Encontraste las tintas que te encargué? ―preguntó el rubio.

Harry suspiró y después avanzó hasta quedar a un lado de él.

―Lo hice, pero he de admitir que fue en un tanto difícil hacerlo. Según lo que me dijo el encargado, las tintas que usas son importadas desde Francia y por tanto son poco comunes por aquí.

―Ya veo ―contestó Draco mientras sacaba los frascos de pintura mágica de la bolsa, después giró hacia el lado contrario y comenzó a alejarse ―. Iré a guardarlos, ya vuelvo.

Harry observó como el rubio desaparecía tras la puerta que daba hacia su estudio, aunque no perdió cuenta de que ésta se había sellado casi al instante, lo cual indicaba que el pintor se encerraría en el lugar por varias horas.

―Señor Potter ―dijo Severus con voz firme desde su cuadro. El moreno volteó el rostro hacia su antiguo profesor y observó como éste tenía los labios apretados en una fina y delgada línea ―. Creí haber sido muy claro con usted la última vez que hablamos.

―¿Perdón? ―preguntó el joven sin entender de qué iba el asunto.

―Le dije que no se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a mi ahijado, ¿qué es lo que hace usted entonces? ―preguntó el hombre mientras le dirigía una mirada venenosa ―. Viene y le deja esas enormes _marcas_ en su cuello, ¿qué es usted? ¿Un animal en celo? ―Harry sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y bajó el rostro, avergonzado ―. A partir de este momento estaré vigilando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, señor Potter. Si llego a ver que usted intenta propasarse una vez más, me aseguraré de que mi contraparte sea informada y le aseguro que eso no va a ser algo muy agradable.

El Gryffindor murmuró una rápida disculpa y se apresuró a salir del lugar. ¡Así que esa era la razón por la que Draco había colocado el cuadro en la sala! ¡El hombre quería vigilarlos!

Harry llevó una mano hasta su boca, en un intento por controlarse. Bien, le daba un punto al profesor Snape: las cosas entre Draco y él estaban subiendo de nivel en esos últimos días y, la verdad, le estaba costando bastante trabajo no lanzarse sobre el rubio y tomarlo donde fuera que éste se encontrara. Una parte de él estaba agradecida por la intrusión del hombre, pues no quería espantar a Draco con un repentino arranque de lujuria y perder la confianza que tanto trabajo le había costado ganar; la otra, una que se encontraba en medio de sus piernas, no tanto.

Potter respiró profundamente por unos instantes y después pasó una mano por sus alborotados cabellos negros. Lo que se venía no era fácil, pero quizás era lo mejor. No había prisa después de todo.

Cuando Harry quiso buscar la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado, se dio cuenta de que la había olvidado en la sala, en la mesa que estaba justo frente a la chimenea.

―Dios, esto es como una pesadilla ―murmuró el moreno, derrotado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 10

Espero que les haya gustado… no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que por favor disculpen los errores :'(


End file.
